


A New Song

by savingrin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post Highschool, M/M, Recent Chapters Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingrin/pseuds/savingrin
Summary: Oikawa always heard the songs that every person's soul sang.What he never realized was just how beautiful these songs could be, and just how much they could affect him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	A New Song

**Author's Note:**

> As a music lover, this piece was fun to write as I too feel that everyone has their own song to sing! Whether it be a song of loss or victory, these songs are the very base to a person's being!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this piece...but I do ask you, what type of song do you sing?

Growing up, I was always told that each person has a song. They each have a melody that they play and twist and rewrite with each passing moment. Being a lover of music, I could understand this notion, how souls could be audible, how emotions could be heard.

My song. It continuously bounced between a calm that was full of cascading scales and waves like the ocean and a beating staccato with trills of high and lows like motions of my heart. It was a song of a High King longing for his other half. It sang…

_"Through the highs and the lows,_

_Through the good and the hard times,_

_I will remember you who I love the most._

_You are the calm to my storm,_

_And even though may not show it,_

_You mean the world to me."_

And your song. It was a robust and steady march of soldiers, proudly proclaiming their victory over their High King’s enemies. It sang…

_"For the High King, we will march,_

_For the High King, we will fight,_

_For the High King, we will win,_

_For the High King, we will hold steadfast._

_We will hold back the dark tide of our enemies,_

_And protect what is ours,_

_All for our High King and his kingdom."_

I remember the first time we met, the music that so lightly floated in the air. It was so beautiful, Iwa-chan. Those few pounding notes were so rich and powerful that all I could do was stand there, staring, chilled to the bone. We were young then, but even I knew that you would become very important to me, because each person has a song, and to live, I needed to hear the pounding beat of yours. 

I knew my song had fully intertwined with yours the day we graduated. It had happened after we had said our goodbyes to Makki and Mattsun. We were alone and walking home when you spoke, “You know, Oikawa… I’m going to miss you.” My song jumped, shifting into a fast beat of a drum. “Ah, Iwa-chan, as soft as ever.” “Shut up.” I laughed, and we continued walking. “I love you, Oikawa.” My song faltered then; it had fallen silent. I heard your song then, as you reached for me. The loud booming of steps falling rang through my ears, and as your lips met mine, the trumpets sounded, blasting the songs of a High King and his soldiers. It was like the day we first met; all I could do was stand there, staring, chilled to the bone. You let go and took a step back, staring at me, and I thought, _how beautiful_. My song came crashing over us then, and the waves of it roared and thundered alongside the trumpets of yours. Our songs were no longer our own. 

We went our separate ways a few weeks later—I to Brazil, and you to California. I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t feel our song quiet as I watched you board that plane, as you took off, leaving me to seek out your new life in America. I didn’t hold it against you, though, because I knew that we would one day be together again. I counted on that.

I boarded my plane, and as it took off, I hummed the steady beat of our song. 

After what felt like a lifetime, the plane finally made it to Brazil. I checked my phone as soon as I landed, eager to see that you had made it to California safely. But there was nothing. I hadn’t thought much of it at first, I figured that you were tired after your fight and went straight to bed. I should have paid attention; I should have _listened_ , because the song that had once been ours, now only remained mine to bear.

My mom called me a few hours later, asking how my flight was and if I was okay. I told her everything went well and that I was fine. And then I asked, “Have you heard anything from Iwa-chan?” Her breathing hitched, and even though she was thousands of miles away, I could hear her song growing sad. “Mom?” “You don’t know, do you?” I froze, my song speeding up to that staccato, the notes choppy and brazen. “Hajime, he’s…” I remembered then, our song, and I listened for it. I heard my notes calling for yours and your silence. I’d been able to listen to my mother’s melody, so why couldn’t I hear yours? Why couldn’t I hear the steady marching of your heart that always calmed the waves of my worry? “I’m sorry, Tooru, he never made it to California.”

Your song was gone. That continuous beat that I had once held so dear had been ripped from my grasp the moment your plane went down into the Pacific ocean. It was like the day we first met; all I could do was stand there, staring, chilled to the bone. I had counted on the fact that we would see each other again. That once more, our song would sing of a High King and his soldiers. Our song had splintered down the middle, and no more would I hear the tune of person I had depended most on. 

They never found your body. 

Growing up, I was always told that each person has a song. They each have a melody that they play and twist with each passing moment. After your death, my music twisted and bent and became a dark thing that writhed and ate me up from the inside out. It hurt to think of you and the times we had. It made me bleed, and yet, I still thought back to the day we graduated, back to when we were walking alone, back to when you first kissed me. I heard the crash of my waves and your blaring trumpets again, and I remembered you. _You_ , Iwa-chan. I thought of you, and I remembered that as much as our songs could be changed, they can be rewritten. 

And so I rewrote my song. It was no longer the sounds of the sea, or the jumping of my heart, or the longing of a High King, but rather the tune of one remembering his greatest soldier. It sang…

_"We may have gone our separate ways,_

_But our hearts remain together,_

_From the day I sent you out to fight my battles,_

_Till the day you win them all and come sailing home,_

_My heart and my pride will always be yours._

_Because no matter how painful your absence may be,_

_I will never forget you._

_And so I, as your High King,_

_And you, oh great soldier,_

_Will be reunited once more."_

I had a new song.

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa's journey was one of the best parts to write about. He goes from singing a song about longing, to one of completion, to one loss, and finally to one of remembrance. The fact that he could come back from such loss and still be capable of singing Iwa's song was of great importance to me.
> 
> I asked before what type of song you sing...is that song one of truth, or is it of the twisted sort?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
